Broom Closet
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul and Maka started dating, but sexual tension is getting to Soul. It's to the point that he can't even wait to get home, or out of class for that matter. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater Characters**

**Broom Closet**

"Ahh Soul! Quit it! We're in class." Maka whispered over to her eager new boyfriend.

"I know, but I'm so bored."

"So what am I your play toy?"

"Maybe." Soul's fingertips ran over Maka's exposed thighs, running up close to her light pink underwear, just as-

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get Soul. Now stop it." Maka slapped his hand away.

Soul pouted as Maka stuck her tongue out and turned her attention back to Professor Stein.

Ring!

"Finally class is over! Let's go Maka!" Soul grabbed Maka's hand and yanked her behind him.

"Wait Soul!" Before she knew it they were heading towards the gym, then towards the broom closet.

"Soul, what are we doing in here?"

"You'll see."

The lighting was dim, but Maka's pale skin still reflecting that gorgeous ivory color that Soul loved so much, and Maka couldn't resist Soul's crimson eyes. Her jade eyes fluttered as his lips neared hers.

"Soul, I'm nervous." The couple hadn't had their first kiss yet.

"I know, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

"I know I trust you."

Soul's arms wrapped around Maka's tiny waist as her small torso was pushed up against his chest abruptly, her leg wrapping around him instantly. Soul's lips gently glided over her smooth cheek, tracing her jawline and finally finding her longing lips. Soul licked them and pressed himself against her as his tongue entered her mouth, Maka gasped at his movements. His hands ventured over her body as the heat rose. She began to loose her breath as Soul began to loose himself, he began grunting and growling as he grinded himself against Maka's small body.

"Soul." Maka moaned in his ear. He loved hearing her cat-like purr; he wanted to hear her say his name like that over and over again. He brought her thighs up to his waist as he pushed her against the wall. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck as she gasped for air. Soul was devouring her, but not making her bleed, but just enough to make her go insane.

"Ah! Soul, we shouldn't be doing this here."

"Why not? No one's around." Soul's hands ventured under Maka's shirt finding the wires of her push up bra.

"Mmm, nnn. No!" Maka pushed herself away and straightened herself up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going home. You either take me home or you can stay here."

"Fine." Soul agreed and walked Maka to his bike.

"I'm sorry Soul. You can wait till we get home right?"

"Ya, I guess."

"Good." Maka leaned into his back and pressed her chest against Soul as he let out a soft growl.

"Hmm, I love you."

"I love you too Maka."

"Home at last!" Soul carried Maka into their apartment and shut the door, carrying her to her room. After laying her on the bed, he was shocked when she began undressing, leaving only her underwear on. Soul followed and they crawled into bed. The night was pure bliss, but the morning broke the silence of the room as the two had to go to class once more. This time, Maka was the one that was impatient for class to end. She loved how gentle Soul was the other night, and she wanted him again. She kept looking at the clock, then glanced over at Soul, rubbed her legs together and reach for his hand as soon as the bell rang. She dragged him to the broom closet where she stripped him down and they made love. They walked out twenty minutes later, all brushed up and flushed only to see the janitor approaching. Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her to the other side of the closet.

"We should warn him." Maka felt guilty.

"Nah, he'll find out eventually."

The innocent janitor was pegged with brooms and mops due to the wild animals that were in his closet prior to his entry.

"Let's go Maka."

"Right."

"Next time do you think we can wait till we get home? I feel kinda bad." Soul looked back at his meister as they rode back towards their apartment.

"Ya if you think you can wait till then."

"Of course I can, I'm a cool guy remember and we can use self control whenever-"

"Wheww." Maka blew in Soul's ear.

"Nahhh!" Soul jumped at his sudden flirtatious meister.

"I do prefer a bed to a broom closet anyways." She snuggled her head into his back as Soul chuckled to himself.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He smirked to himself, glad that they finally agreed on something.


End file.
